The proposed research attempts to determine the role and mechanism of genetic factors in quantitative plasma lipoprotein levels. The methods include complex segregation analysis and path analysis of environmental and genetic effects, with special regard to resolution of major genes from polygenic and familial environmental factors. The main effort will be devoted to a sample of Japanese families in the Hawaii Heart Study, but for comparison an analysis will be made of a published Caucasian sample.